Adrianna's Story
by Bookworm4life105
Summary: Adrianna is a young woman, barely turned 18, whose village is attacked. After getting captured, along with her red headed friend/servent Sophia, they befriend Nikoleta, a girl with no memories, and Agusta Valeria, the gladiator champion. A story filled with humor and adventure, set in the times of Ancient Greece. Originally a school project, but I wanted to continue it.


Adrianna's Story

by: Bookworm4life105

It was a completely normal day when it started. I was standing and enjoying the amazing weather on my balcony when I heard someone call out to me.

"Miss Adrianna, come quickly!" I heard my servant, Sophia, call. I rush inside to find Sophia talking to a messenger, her flaming red hair was all over the place.

"What is happening?" I question, confused.

"Miss Adrianna, I'm sorry, but we must go right away!"

I do not question her, because she only speaks like that if it is very urgent. I fixed my tunic and rushed after her. She led me to the underground cavern that we use for emergencies.

"Adrianna, we are being attacked!" I was shocked speechless.

"B-But isn't raiding s-season over?" I sputtered incoherently.

"These are not raiders, Adrianna, they are invaders from a far off land." She gently told me, while hugging me and stroking my aborn-brown hair. Suddenly, shouting echoed from above us.

"Down there, men! It is their hideout!" I heard a Male voice shout. It was the last thing I heard before the world faded to black.

…

I awoke to the rumbling of a cart traveling down a road. My bright blue eyes study anything I Can see in the dark. I try shouting out and moving out of the unconfortable position I am in, but I am bound and gagged. My head is pounding with an ache, so I can't think clearly.

"I wouldn't recommend moving if I were you." said a soft, kind voice of a young woman.

"Who is there!?" I try to question through my gag, but it came out more like a "Hm hmm?"

I squint my eyes to see a figure of a small girl, around my age, in a cage. She seems to have short blonde colored hair, a little shorter than mine.

"My name is Nikoleta, I have been here for 3 weeks now," she states.

"We are at the gladiator Arena, where we have to fight and either kill or spare the things we battle."

I shudder, hating the idea of killing someone. I'm not very strong, but I am very fast and good at dodging. Suddenly I hear another noise. I immediately recognise the blazing red hair of my loyal servant and friend.

"SOPHIA!" I scream at the top of my lungs, almost crying tears of joy.

"Hello Addy," she says in her soothing voice that I remember hearing so much during my childhood and when I was younger,

"How are you feeling?" she asks, concerned.

"Fine," I soon realized that the gag had came loose when I screamed. "but terrified for my life."

"We'll get out of here soon, I promise." She always keeps her promises.

I suddenly see a burst of light, and hear the whooshing of a door opening.

"All of you, out!" a gruff voice states with authority.

I was scared because I couldn't move. Sophia came over and undid my bindings and we walked to get out.

"Not you." Were the only words he said to Nikoleta, Sophia, and me.

We all stumbled back into the cart, where Nikoleta seemed shocked, sophia had a poker face, and I was just plain confused.

"Wha-" I start but Nikoleta cut me off.

"Quiet!" she hissed, concentrating. I close my mouth immediately, scared at what she would do if I did not.

"Let me take them," a female voice stated, sounding very royal and superior.

I looked at the woman standing in front of us, who had silky red hair with a winning laurel set on top of it.

"If you would follow me," she said, pointing to the 3 of us. I got up and followed behind Nikoleta cautiously. We all get out of the cart and follow the mysterious woman through a path in the garden where the different aromas of the flowers surrounded me. I can distinctly smell the juniper plants, and also a hint of the olives on the olive tree. I feel the tickling of oak branches as we make our way into the… what is this place anyway? I raise my eyebrow at nikoleta, who shrugs, and looks at sophia. She is just following the woman and does not notice us. We enter the...Palace?... and I am hit with the smell of roasted fish, figs, apples, and freshly baked white bread. the woman keeps going, and I notice that people around her bow their heads or either clear a huge path for us. I begin to get slightly nervoses and rub my blue rose pin, a gift from my mother, which was in my hair. Nikoleta notices and raises an eyebrow in question. I mouth 'I will tell you later,' and she nods in understanding. We suddenly come to a halt when we come to a corridor with golden trim on the edges. The mystery woman hesitates for a moment, then goes left. We follow her, and I notice that I see less and less people around us. For the first time on our walk, she speaks.

"Do you know who I am, young ladies?" she questions, a hopeful sparkle in her eye. Nikoleta and I shake our heads no, while Sophia nods.

"Then who am I, miss?" she looks to Sophia as saying this,as if giving her permission to talk.

"You are Agusta Valeria, champion gladiator." she states, sounding very sure of herself.

"Correct. Now,why are you here, for you are not slaves, as I can see." she again questions, a curious look in her eyes.

"Well, last thing I remember, my whole city was captured, I think." I answer, unsure of myself. Agusta then nods and looks to Nikoleta, who shrugs.

"I don't remember anything but my name." she says, frowning. Agusta frowns deeply at this, staring into the distance.

"I will arrange for an audience with the Emperor and Empress for you. For now you will stay with me in my chambers." she decides after murmuring to herself.

"Follow me." and we are off again, this time in the corridor we head to the right instead of the left. We walk to her chambers. as we enter, Nikoleta looks amazed.

"So this is what the victors get…" she says, trailing off in amazement. I just stand there in awe, absorbing all of it.

"Well, it is very nice…" Sophia says, looking around. She seems to be the least surprised here.

"I am going to go ask the Emperor for an audience, no one should bother you because this is my day off. If anyone knocks, tell them that Agusta Valeria is not available right now." she gives us all of the directions on what to do.

"Okay, understood." Sophia says, while Nikoleta and I nod. Suddenly, right when Agusta is about to leave the room, we hear a knock on the door.

"Agusta Valeria, a message for Agusta Valeria!" A young boy's voice carries out, startling me so much I fall down. Agusta opens the door and receives the message.

"Okay, Thank You very much. You may leave now," she states, and closes the door.

"The Emperor just called all of the council to a Meeting, discussing me, and he said to bring the 3 characters I was walking with to it!" She states worriedly.

"Well, I guess we can't ignore a summoning from the Emperor!" I say with sarcastic excitement, which Nikoleta giggles at.

We opened the door, set down the hallway, and Left for the Council's Room.

End of Chapter One!


End file.
